


(Not) Skating Around

by jadehqknb



Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 80s AU, Confession, Flirting, M/M, Roller rink, hang out turned date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Kindaichi agrees to a night at the roller rink with Yaku.The problem?He can't skate worth a damn.Hence, the power of one Yaku Morisuke.
Relationships: Yaku Morisuke/Kindaichi Yuuttarou
Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	(Not) Skating Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshllyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/gifts).



> Listen to Whitney: [I Wanna Dance With Somebody](https://open.spotify.com/track/2tUBqZG2AbRi7Q0BIrVrEj?si=c209fd58eff54482)

Kindaichi still isn’t sure how he got talked into this but he’s high key regretting it. The spinning disco ball in the center of the rink catches the rays of technicolor lights, music blasting through speakers making it nearly impossible to talk. 

Then again, people aren’t here to talk. 

They’re here to _skate_. Which, he stupidly said he could do. All because he didn’t want to miss the chance to hang out with Yaku. 

Yaku who, in booty shorts, knee-high socks and a neon green crop top is absolutely _shredding_ on the rink. 

Do people shred when they skate with wheels? 

“Hey! Get out here!” Yaku shouts over the ruckus of music, laughter and wheels. Kindaichi catches his bright eyes as he passes in a whoosh, leaving a breathless Kindaichi in his wake. 

Someone takes a tumble and Kindaichi winces, knowing that will soon be his fate as well. 

Gingerly, he stands, gripping every surface he can, more pulling himself along than skating. He just hopes he makes it to the entrance gate before Yaku spies him looking like a fool. He doesn’t have a plan yet for how he’s going to manage on the actual rink, but that’s a problem for future Kindaichi. 

“Hey, you ok? Are the skates too tight?” Yaku asks, stopping at the gate and opening it wide. People fly by him in a blur, a few going slow but Kindaichi doubts he can even manage that speed. 

He really shouldn’t have come but instead he opens his stupid mouth. “Nah, I’m good.” 

Yaku snorts, his shoulders shaking. “You’re a terrible liar, you know that right? You wear your emotions right there on your face along with that cute blush.” 

“You think I’m cute?” Kindaichi blurts out. 

Yaku steps out of the rink, shutting the door and leans back, elbows hooked over the wall, tilting his head as he looks up at Kindaichi’s face. “You do own a mirror, right? Of course I think you’re cute, who wouldn’t?”

“Plenty of people,” Kindaichi counters, but he’s smiling as he says it, glad that the only person whose opinion he actually cares about (aside from Iwaizumi because, well, it’s _Iwaizumi_ ) thinks he’s cute, even when he’s a dork and lied about being able to skate. 

“So, tell me something Kindaichi-kun. If you don’t know how to skate, why did you agree to come with me tonight?” 

Kindaichi looks into those bright eyes. At least he won’t lie about this. “I wanted to hang out with you. Because… because I like you.” He takes in a soft breath, holding it as he waits for Yaku’s response. 

“You know, I kind of figured that, I just wanted to see if you’d actually admit it,” Yaku says with a smile. “Good thing I like you too, eh?” 

“You do?” 

“Don’t sound so surprised. Review exhibit A about a mirror and get it through your turnip head that you’re quality.” He reaches out and takes Kindaichi’s hand. “And, if you want, I’ll teach you how to skate.” 

“Won’t we get run over?” Kindaichi asks, blushing more as Yaku’s fingers interlace with his own. Yaku’s hand looks so small in his but he’ll never say anything about it. He’d like to keep his shins, thank you. 

“We’ll just get to the middle, that’s for the slow pokers and beginners,” Yaku assures. He tightens his grip for a moment before pushing away from the wall and opening the gate again. He turns, taking Kindaichi’s other hand in his. “Hold on, bend your knees a little and let me pull you along. We’ll get you moving on your own soon enough.” 

Kindaichi can feel his hands beginning to sweat but he’s fairly sure it’s because they’re being held by Yaku and not at his impending shit-eating on the rink. 

“Newbie coming through!” Yaku bellows and Kindaichi feels his blush rush down his neck. There are few chuckles and Kindaichi can’t imagine the sight they make as they slowly make their way to the rink’s center but he doesn’t care because all he _can_ see is Yaku in front of him skating backward, Yaku holding his hands, Yaku smiling and laughing and even if it is at his expense to some degree, Kindaichi doesn’t care. 

In his distraction, he shifts his foot by accident and feels his body beginning to fall forward. Yaku’s eyes go wide, his body moving forward to brace Kindaichi’s up. They stand like that for a few seconds, Kindaichi gripping Yaku’s shoulders and Yaku’s hands on his waist. 

Then Yaku is smiling and laughing again. “I swear if I find out you were faking just to get close, I’m going to punch you.” 

“I’m not! I swear!”

“Just teasin’, cutie. Come on, that’s it. Ok, feet settled? Good. Now, here’s how you do this.” 

It takes a while and Kindaichi will definitely have bruised knees and tailbone, but Yaku does manage to get him moving on his own before the night is through. As it’s winding down and the last five songs are announced, Yaku whoops with the latest Whitney bop blasts through the speakers. 

“Ooooh, I wanna dance with somebody,” he sings along, skating circles around Kindaichi as he shakes his hips and waves his arms around. “I wanna feel the heat with somebody.” Their eyes lock and Yaku points at him. "Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me.”

“I’ll be somebody,” Kindaichi says under his breath. 

And after some practice, he has no doubt he will. 


End file.
